


Hand in a bag

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Out on a mission and Naruto can't get to sleep. Kakashi offers a hand





	Hand in a bag

What the hell was Kakashi doing with his life? Where had his strength restraint run off to? Would he get it back anytime soon? Were these lies he was telling himself enough? Was he actually crazy enough to do this and keep doing it? Why couldn’t he resist?

Why couldn’t he keep his hands to himself anymore? This was supposed to be a pure love right? Wasn’t that how he excused himself? Wasn’t that the way he was able to accept this and make a move? It was pure and all about feelings and nothing else? So why was he constantly laying hands on his former student?

Kakashi pulled back from where he had latched onto Naruto’s neck with a soft gasp. Naruto’s moans were soft but there were still carrying through the night. The sleeping bag that they shared was warm but Kakashi did not dare to try to remove it or even pull it down.

He had pulled down his mask and had been pressing kisses and bites to the curve of Naruto’s neck as his hands wandered further down into Naruto’s pants. Honestly this was never supposed to go this far but he could not resist. It was sad how far he had fallen but he could not longer keep his hands to himself.

And worst of all Naruto accepted every part of him. It was hard to fight when he had zero resistance. Naruto was always there encouraging and supporting him so how could Kakashi fight back against that. He had strong desires and they were so difficult to fight when the meal just offered itself.

With a groan he gave back in and pressed soft kisses to Naruto’s neck. The occasional bite got in there too before he soothed the bite with his tongue. All while he soothed and kissed Naruto gasped or cried out but he never tensed up. no, with every kiss and caress Naruto relaxed under him. He was accepting, he was offering himself.

Just how was he supposed to resist him again? Just how had he thought for a moment that he would have sweet pure love with no desires inside of it? He knew himself. He knew the things that he liked and he knew the things he wanted. How had he thought that just looking would be enough?

Naruto was the warmth of a fire and Kakashi had been waiting in the cold for such a long long time. Maybe this was inevitable from his first confession maybe he was always destined to end up pushing Naruto down. But for goodness sake couldn’t he wait a bit?

He really pounced on him the moment they settled to sleep outside of the village on a mission? Granted Naruto had been the one to start it and all. He had been cuddling as they looked up at the stars. He had been laughing saying he was too wound up to sleep.

Well Naruto had said it but it had been Kakashi in the end who had taken matters into his own hands. He had decided that not being able to sleep meant that he should lend a hand. Just he had wanted to warm Naruto first and that meant kissing. And from kissing Kakashi’s hands had crept under Naruto’s shirt and then wandered down to his boxers. Then he had slipped inside.

It had taken so much self-restraint to keep it at that. It was bad enough he had dipped this far but it was ridiculously horrible how just the touch of Naruto’s cock made Kakashi want to throw everything aside and just go for it.

Just like he was doing now. He was really trying to wrestle back some restraint but Naruto was not making it easy. But wasn’t Kakashi awful for laying the blame elsewhere other that himself.

Naruto was making such sweet sounds. Soft gasps and moans with every touch of his hand. Naruto’s cock was hard and leaking in his grip. Quivering under his touch. It was an arousing thing to face. Just listening and touching him was arousing in itself but Naruto was just beautiful as well.

“K-kashi.” He stuttered as his hips twitched. “I-I’m.” Kakashi already knew and he leaned back to kiss Naruto. He had already smelt how close Naruto was. He had known from the first touch that unless he took his time Naruto would not hold out long.

Was he horrible for wanting this moment to last a bit longer? Yes he really was because he could not resist. He wanted to make Naruto gasp louder and tremble more. He wanted tears of pleasure to leak from his eyes. He wanted to make marks even while he knew they would disappear.

He wanted more than a pure love would excuse.

But maybe deep down he had known from the beginning that he really loved Naruto as a man. That he was not riding high on their friendship and bonds that he wanted more than what a pure love could allow.

He was such a bad man but he was not going to stop was he? No. it was already too late, the most he could do was try to keep it to hands for now. Fight back his instincts as much as he was able to.

“It’s okay.” He breathed against Naruto’s neck as he felt Naruto’s cock quiver under his hand. “It’s okay I know.” Naruto’s scent was so strong he felt as though it would cover him for days. The places he kept kissing would carry no bruise. The fate of a Jinchuuriki but Naruto would remember his touch.

He would feel phantom touches and his skin would flush as red as it would now. When he touched himself from this point on he would remember Kakashi’s touch.

Naruto’s hand flew to his mouth and Kakashi caught the scent of blood. His hand tightened around Naruto’s cock as he watched attempt to muffle himself as his hips jerked and tears came to his eyes. When he was about to release Naruto so he could pull the hand away Naruto’s other hand encircled his own.

In the faint light provided by a fire he watched wet blue eyes watch him. He felt the firmness of Naruto’s grip around his own and he smiled even as he sighed.

“One day I’ll make you scream.” He promised. “One day you won’t mind making as much noise you can but I’ll allow you to muffle yourself this time.” Even the way he refused to let more noise leak out was arousing in itself. Kakashi had to admire him for that.

His hand tightened and he moved his other hand to Naruto’s cock. He jerked him with one hand as he settled back to Naruto’s neck. Kissed and nibbled as he liked. He felt the vibrations from the moans Naruto gave. Smiled at the way Naruto muffled himself.

One hand jerked a fast rhythm on Naruto’s cock. The other hand teased the tip. Kakashi teased the leaking hole and traced under the sensitive rim as Naruto shuddered and the muffled sounds grew louder.

The more he teased the more Naruto trembled under him. Until the moment he went still and Kakashi found his hands being covered in cum and the scent of Naruto’s release filled the area. He pulled back to watch the way Naruto’s blue eyes went dazed and his hand go slack.

The man that he loved was so beautiful.

When Naruto’s breathing returned to normal and his eyes focused Kakashi removed his hands. He would have usually licked away to clean his hands but by the blush Naruto sported it was better to at least play an adult for a while longer.

He used a rag to clean his hand before he tossed it out of the bag. He sneaked a lick of his thumb when he was turned away. He was not going to waste all of it. He used another rag to help the flushed Naruto clean himself and they both tugged Naruto’s boxers back up.

“Can you sleep now?” Kakashi’s own calm voice surprised him. He thought it would have been hoarse and cracked with desire but he was better than he had thought.

“Um.” Naruto was meeting his eyes but that determination was battling with embarrassment. “What about-“

“That was not what just now was about.” Kakashi traced Naruto’s lower lip, flushed and wet from his kisses. A few imprints of Naruto’s own teeth were there but nothing was bleeding. “This was about you. Just touching you is good for me right now. I wanted to touch you.” He finished softly.

“So next time.” Naruto swallowed as he wiggled close to Kakashi. “I can touch you?” He laughed before he glanced at the burning fire. “When we are not on a mission that is. Maybe a bed or something.”

“I’d like that.” Kakashi admitted as he hugged Naruto close. “But I like holding you like this very much.” He admitted softly. “While maybe some other time you touching me like that would be nice. I like you touching me like this too.” Naruto’s arms came around him in a warm hug and Kakashi closed his eyes and smiled. “Exactly like this.” He said softly.


End file.
